agent Percy all the world
by Sthame
Summary: Percy is banished and searching for his best friend Thor and his crush Darcy lewis
1. chapter 1

i'm Percy Jackson

the bane of the titans

Exiled son of Poseidon

Former hero of olympus

Veteran of two wars might i add and a shield agent

Ok so let me tell you how my life has been first the gods banish me then skip 5 months i rose through the ranks of shield. Now im on my fifth mission just as we are flying over the German compound fury decides to kick me out of the plane physically kicked me out of the plane with out a parachute lucky for me i landed in the lake after running for a mile i met up with Clint and Natasha (codenames: archer and black widow) as i come bounding up clint speaks to me by his commlink. Clint said, kraken the widow has spun the web. Natasha comes back at that moment and first thing she said was why are you late. Dont piss fury off i said and Clint and Tasha both laugh as i take s swig of vodka let's get this done as i pull out my twin swords. (that are mixed with celestial bronze and stainless steel) Natasha asks i thought you coudnct hurt people with those. These are different from the ones back in Budapest i smirk because of the inside joke that us three have. After 20 minuets of sneaking in the compound me and clint appear in front of the targets room i kick the door hard enough to send it of of the hinges and i threw both of my swords they bith impale two of the guards and as clint put to arrows in two guy head right where there eyes use to be.

I kick the last guy in the stomach the i kick him in the knee and i throw him in to a chair and hand cuff both of his hands to the chair. OK you sumbitch where is Thor i ask but instead of a answer i receive a spit in the face which i return with a punch with brass knuckles. Archer and widow may you please leave the room i ask as i pull out my "extractment" equipment and lay out a scaple a syringe salt and a flask of water and a blowtorch and pliers carefully laying them in a neat row. So tell me where is Thor now and it will be a lot easier i stated with out a ounce of remorse i bust out a window and shove pieces of glass in his mouth and slug him in the face as hard as i can. I smile as i watch him spit out the bloodly glass and couple teeth then i slash the side of his face then i drive the blade right above his knee and pour salt over the wound and i take the blow torch and boil water in a bucket the pour salt in it and put the needle of the syringe and stick the syringe full of hit salty water in his juglar vein and as all this is happening his is screaming at top of his lungs, i empty the syringe. Now tell me where is Thor i smile as i hear the answer and then little while later clint and Natasha see me coming out of the room prep a plane to Texas is all i say

Percy how could you do that and not even show emotion exclaimed Natasha. This coming from the black widow i did what i had to but if it makes you feel better he died quickly after i ripped his heart out remember what we do for a living i said coolly


	2. chapter 2

Thors pov

I have been tied to this hook hanging from the ceiling in this dark room i guess i have been up for maybe 27 hours I don't know where i am all i know is i have a shattered leg and slashes from a blade in various places. I look up at the masked men as soon as i opened my mouth I receive a bone crunching jab into the ribs and to the face multiple times. My friends will kill you I croak. The masked man laughed with a smile he said, oh how has the thunder god fallen we know full well they are on their way we have a associate in common im afraid.

Percy pov.

I look at the photo of the true love of my life Darcy as Natasha walks towards me.as I look up whats up spider . I have a bad feeling bout this Percy, Natasha said with sad eyes Cleary worried bout what happen earlier today. Natasha I did what I had to do you know that is the truth, I said. I realize that percy but you showed delight in it I heard every bone crunch very blood curdling scream every cry for remorse you butchered him then u started to carve out his chest while he was alive then you used your bare hands to rip out his heart. She said with terror and tears flowing from her eyes then she continued percy I don't want you to become like me or clint heartless pawns. I wont I just don't value terrorist lives. I said then I stormed off to my room as I close my door I receive a message from Odin.

Odin's pov

Percy I received consul from seer watch out for thise around you and please bring back my son, Percy I see you as my son to for the bond between you and my vhild I grant you my blessing. With that he sent a beam of electricity into Percy's chest with that percy collapsed.

Clint's pov

As I look at my wrist comm. I smile as I see the masked man whose name is really Tristen Annabeth's boyfriend and Percy's half brother. The plans are going well master soon we shall know every thing the puny god knows sir over and out. Clint smiles as he goes to confront his "friends".


	3. percy broken heart

percy pov

percy wakes up to a blood curdling scream from natasha as he reaches to the door he see natasha with a blade sticking out the front of her chest and percy sees clint smiling. percy stunned recieves a kick to the chest and is put through a the coffe table in their hotel room. percy next time ill kill you,clint said. percys seagreen eyes turn black with tinges of electric blue. percy charges clint to recieve a chokeslam through the pool table in the living room with that clint left.

flashfoward 3 hours

percy wakes up and crawls to natasha and he checks natasha she is still breathing as he is doining this he is talking to fury via wrist comm. fury,so clint is behind all of this percy. percy, yes sir and im gonna kill him also he has been in contact with the seagod son tristen my brother who is the reason i was casted out fury.

fury, percy this cant become a vendetta against the greeks but i give you all out no holds barred path of destruction against barton percy and bring back thor also i dont know how to say this but we lost contact witb darcy.

percy's world shattered into a million pieces at the moment the sky darkend and and percys emotions got to.great and the sinks exploded as he left to go kill barton and all of the greeks.


End file.
